Harry Potter and The silver stallion
by Ernestwolf
Summary: Harry Potter is in his 7th year at Hogworts. He has to watch his back for all sorts of trouble. With the help of a new friend he may get past the danger and the the potions finals.
1. The New Year

Chapter 1   
  
The New Year  
  
The Great hall was filled with sounds as the new students and the old filled in. The smell of old wood brought back good memories to Harry. He was smiling to himself as Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him to the table. Ron was on his right while Hermione was on his left. He couldn't wait for the New Year to start. This was his, Ron's, and Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts. Their last too. He knew he would miss it.  
  
Up at the front of the hall were the teacher's seats. He waved to his friend Hagrid and at Dumbledore, the head master. He noticed that Snape the potions master was not in his seat and that a new teacher was next to Dumbledore tonight. Harry nudged Ron and asked,  
  
"Who do you think that is?" Harry pointed to the new teacher.  
  
Ron looked up as did Hermione.   
  
"I don't ..."  
  
He was cut off by Hermione,  
  
"That is the new defense agent the dark arts teacher I bet. She looks tough. Reminds me of someone. How about you?"   
  
Harry took a good look at her. She did remind him of someone. Her dark hair fell around her face rather messily and she wore all black. She wasn't talking like every one else. Yes, she reminded him of some one.   
  
All the talking quite when the door opened again and and the first years where lead though. The all looked so young. All of them where scared as the where lead to the front to the sorting hat. It was sitting on its stool and was quiet for a moment. Then, it started its song.  
  
The students were quiet until it finished and then McGonagall started to call out the names. A few for Slitherend some for Ravenclaw and a couple for Gryffindor and the rest to Hufflepuff. Mostly everyone liked the sorting but the really liked when it was over and the got to eat and meet the new people. Everyone listened as Dumbledore told the rules for the year and introduced the new teacher. Her name was Countess Eris de Lucien. The students where to call her professor Lucien.  
  
After Dumbledore's New Year speech the food appeared. Harry had just started eating when he saw Snape come in. His seat was the one next to the new teacher.   
  
Snape stared a moment and then sat down. Dumbledore introduced the new teacher to him. He nodded in acknowledgement.   
  
"Professor, I hear that you are the most qualified potions master for miles in any direction." Remarked Professor Lucien  
  
Snape thought about smiling but stopped himself. Instead he retorted  
  
"I don't go looking for fame."  
  
"Forgive my unclarity. I was not paying such complements as that but to get an understanding of your qualifications."  
  
Snape seemed a little stunned by the response.   
  
"My qualifications are none of your concern." He stated agitated.  
  
The countess' eyes narrowed. A small flame seemed to burn in her eyes. She was not accustomed to men talking to her in such a manner. In a moment she might have done some thing but Dumbledore stepped in.  
  
"I have found that when the children have finished with there meal they are quite ready for bed. Countess, tomorrow you will have no problems I hope, with your new class. Though our building is old we find it to be quite homey."  
  
Snape cured his lip as did the countess. Neither one talked to the other for the reminder of the evening. After dinner was over everyone retired to there room.  
  
"Hermione, did you see the way that Snape and Lucien got into that argument tonight." Harry said.  
  
"Ya, he seemed to get really upset about it."   
  
"I bet that..."  
  
The three of them stopped when the turned a corner to almost run into Professor Lucien.   
  
"I think you better get along to your beds. Before I start handing out detentions. 


	2. A New Face

Chapter 2  
  
A New Face   
  
Harry made his way to the dormitories following Ron and Hermione. He was talking to Jenny when and not watching where he was going when he bumped into someone's shoulder.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
The person turned and smiled.  
  
"It's OK, no harm done." The boy said with a thick French accent. He then put out his hand to shake. "My name is Louis." I'm new at Hogwarts. I transferred this year."  
  
Harry was still surprised at the friendly greeting when a voice from behind his stopped the conversation.  
  
"Louis…..." yelled a woman  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
Harry turned around and saw the new teacher professor Lucian. Jenny was also taken back when the woman talked to the boy. It was all in French. After a moment the said there good buys and she kissed both of his cheeks goodnights. Louis turned his attention back to Harry and Jenny.  
  
"I'm sorry, she just wounded to say goodnight and to tell me what house I'm to be in. I'm afraid I did not catch you name?"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter and this is Jenny Wesley."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you both." Then he thought a moment before asking, "Do you possible know where I may find the Gryffindor tower?"  
  
Harry smiled   
  
"Sure that is where we are going."  
  
Louis followed the two of them up the stares and to the tower. All the way to the portrait of the fat Lady.  
  
"Password."  
  
"Ole Milton" Jenny stated  
  
The picture swung open and the three of them claimed though. They were soon meet by Hermione and Ron.  
  
"We where wondering where you got too." Ron said  
  
"Who is this?" Hermione asked looking at Louis.  
  
Putting out his hand to both of them he answered and was haply greeted as a new friend. After staying up for a while they found out that Louis was also a seventh year student. He had come from Bo Bat' on and was studding to be a teacher. At about three o'clock they decided that it was high time for bed and made their way to the rooms. 


End file.
